Raznak
Much like their appearances suggest, raznaks are formidable creatures, who tend to be vicious if not raised properly. They are one of the larger birds to frequent The Keep, and it is said that a long time ago, they were even ridden into battle by daring magi. As wars are no longer common in this day and age, raznaks have isolated themselves from humans for the last few centuries. They are mostly found on an island south of the Jungle of Raza, where they revel in the heat and have plenty of animals to prey upon. Because they have become such difficult creatures to reach, and due to their magic being so unique, they have become desired companions. The recent discovery that their population has increased dramatically has caused many magi to set off to find a raznak egg. These birds build giant nests on the ground, which the females guard constantly against any threats. It is a hard task to distract a raznak long enough to procure one of their eggs, and they never give their eggs willingly, like some companions are known to do. If a magi is not properly prepared and aided by companions, they may well lose their lives to one of these dangerous birds. Egg This egg is perfectly smooth, giving no hint as to what creatures lies within. Hatchling When they are first born, raznaks are incapable of flight, and heavily depend upon their magi companions. Fed both meat and berries, they quickly grow into active creatures. Raznak hatchlings are deceptively sweet looking younglings, with plump bodies and questioning chirps. Their nature, however, is quite cruel, and they enjoy biting anyone who comes near them and hunting for small creatures in the grass. It is important to discipline a raznak while young, lest it become unmanageable when older. They do not socialize well with other companions, and a large series of cliffs west of The Keep has been designated for them. Hatchlings practice flying there, and spend countless hours combing the nearby forest for animals to prey upon. When a young raznak has grown into their flying feathers and is capable of flight, they love to find large trees to perch upon, and watch the forest for any activity. It is important for their magi companion to make time to spend with them, otherwise they will become too wild. A raznak raised by others of their kind could easily become a danger. Adult A raznak grows into a most painful magic when fully grown. They have the unique talent of combining magic with their voices, producing a shriek that can literally bend metal and wilt plants. This sound is truly awful, and no one who hears it can help but double over in agony. When treated respectfully, raznaks rarely make this noise, except in dire situations – to break cages, or aid their magi against danger. Because their voices are inately magic, their help is often solicitated when chanting spells, to boost the magic and make the spell much more effective. The older and larger they become, the more powerful their screams are. Raznaks are not large hatchlings, but as they approach adulthood they double in size nearly every month. They molt as well, growing thicker feathers to enable them to fly. When young, males and females look much alike, but it is easier to tell the two apart as they age. Male raznaks have slightly larger crests than the females, and are more powerful flyers. Females, though, boast the stronger voice, as it is the females who guard the eggs and hatchlings. Both genders have feathers that are as soft as silk, but are incredibly durable. Their coloring is suited for their environment – green for plants, but with wing plumage that allows them to blend in easily with surrounding flowers. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 181 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (January 15th - February 14th, 2011) * Released: January 15th, 2010 * Sprites: Niwer * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Male has longer feathers on his head **Female has shorter feathers on her head. * Trivia: There was a joke going around that the 'Raznak Jesus' was the one taking all the creatures away during the Magistream Rapture. Banners were made for this, by private Magis, featuring a male Raznak with a halo around its head. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism